Deaf but Not Dead Yet
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Bella's magical blocks and glamor's disappear. Follow as Bella try's to learn what it means to be loved by someone who won't leave her and making friends. Trying to help Harry while trying to live with what her own parents and Voldermort has done. Slight OCNESS but mostly in character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I collapsed from the pain. I couldn't tell though if it was from Edward leaving me or something else; that felt like hot lava that has been stuck in the volcano for too long. I howled, screamed, and cursed for the pain made me black out. My last thought was Edward you left me in a forest that once you deemed very, very dangerous.

Dumbledore's POV:

I was talking to the teachers at Hogwarts School when something very powerful broke through my train of thought. I looked at everyone else and they could feel it too. "Albus," Minerva said, looking around before staring me in the eyes, "where is that power coming from and who?"

"I can't say who but I think I have a pin point where it's coming from," Severus Snape replied looking at me and Minerva.

"Where is it Severus?"

"The power is coming from Washington in a small town called Forks in the middle of the forest." We all looked at each other and knew that we three were going to take a trip to this small town.

Washington, Forks, Middle of Forest:

Shifting and landing can make you feel sick to your stomach and can make your eyes blur like none other. We landed next to a young girl but very old to only have her powers come in now, especially, when she looked like she went against a mountain lion and lost. I bent down next to her looking at her face and tilted my head because I could swear I have seen this young girl before. Severus bent next to me and moved some of her hair and whispered one word that will change too much too quickly, "Bella."

I looked into his grey eyes and remembered every little thing about Bella. "Bellatrix's daughter," Minerva looked shocked for she is the one who erased her memories. Severus looked angry and sad for he is her mate and had no way to tell her and have her be safe; it tore him up to have to make a decision like that one. While I was pictured to her as a father for she is, both, light and dark, dangerous and kind. For the first time the trio who runs Hogwarts are lost and no way to be found.

Severus stood looking around trying to find the reason why Bella would be here or trying not to snap at us. Either way he was trying very hard not to kill something for he knew that it wouldn't help in any way what's so ever. "We need to take her back," he said looking at the other two which said he was going to make every bad decision he has made with Bella right, "now!" He went to Bella and Minerva and I bent and teleported.

Bella's POV:

I was having a nightmare and a fantasy. The fantasy part of the dream was about having a true father and someone who loved me without a second thought. The father had long hair and a beard to match which was the color of light grey with some white spots. He was saying something to me of which I can't hear or understand and he looks like he has been crying for the redness in his eyes. I was tucked in his arms like a young child or baby. The one who loved me was standing next to the father figure with anguish in his charcoal eyes. He just looked at me. Didn't smile or talk, just look; has if I was going to disappear right underneath his nose.

The nightmare part is what happens next. An older looking woman comes into the room looking sullen. She has light brown hair with many, grey hair but that's all I can see. She tells both men something. They both look at me with a determination that looks twisted in more ways than one. The father figure sets me on something and slightly backs up. She pulls out something that reminds me of a stick and says something.

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around I expected to see the forest behind Charlie's house but no I'm lying on a soft bed in a room I have never seen before. I stay quiet for I don't know if Victoria found me and brought me here. Inspecting the room again I see a man who has fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. I could tell instantly that he wasn't a cold one.

Not knowing what to do, I, slowly got out of the warm bed to find a bathroom. For, two, reasons. One reason being because I had to relieve myself and the second being there might be a window I could try and escape or barricade myself in it. Looking around the room I don't see a door that would lead to the bathroom. I looked at the man, who was sleeping, was now staring at me with charcoal eyes; I cocked my head to one side because I was confused on why I saw those exact same eyes before in my dream for I know for a fact I have never met this man before.

We stared for what have felt like hours but my rational mind said it has only been minutes even if I didn't want to believe it for this was the most handsome man I have had the pleasure to stare at. He also cocked his head as if he expected me to talk first. That idea made me scowl for my patience was endless giving the fact I would have to have patience to last Edward. He, this mysterious man, turned his head towards the door.

"I'm glad that you are now awake," the new man said as he walked through the now open doors. Behind him was an aging woman who still looked to have plenty of spit an vinegar left. "Let me introduce myself," bout time, "my name is Dumbledore and this is Minerva," nodding to the woman beside him.

"My name is Bella."

"No last name Bella?" Minerva asked.

"Not that I know of," I replied. For the fact, I found out Charlie and Renee was my adoptive parents there for I didn't want their last name. I guess that was why I tried to follow Edward, I mused, to myself while turning my attention to the man still sitting in the chair.

"Severus Snape," this man said in what I could only guess as a cool tone to hide emotions. Maybe that was why Jasper could never truly handle other people's emotion.

"Why am I here?"

"Sit my dear," Dumbledore sat himself at the end of the bed probably expecting me to do the same. Tired and confused, I sat, "You're a witch Bella." I looked at him sharply seeing the truth in his eyes, thanks Jasper, I knew either this man was insane or-, not really wanting to think of the other possibility.

"Look I am no witch," I said shaking my head. Wait won't saying that make me a hypocrite; shaking my head no, no.

"Bella," my head snapped to Severus, "this is real and Dumbledore is telling the truth." I looked at all three of them and thought the first thought that could change my life forever.

"Prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I can't believe that all three of them pulled out a looking like stick from my dream; I stared and stared because before they pulled the so called wands out I would have said I have never seen a wand before, but, now. Sadly I didn't hide my confusion, anger, displeasure or weirdness of the situation at all which Severus saw considering I was staring at his wand more so than the others. He spoke up, "What is it Bella? You look like you just had a déjà vu."

"I-," I stopped myself taking a closer look at Minerva's wand; it was the exact wand from the dream, the one who, I felt left me blank. I started to shake so badly because all the clues from the dream started to fall into place like watching the beginnings of an avalanche.

"Bella?" Dumbledore asked coming or scouting towards me. I backed up shaking my head from the reality of it and body shaking from anger. How could they, how could they, I thought.

Severus Snape's POV:

Bella woke up about an hour ago while I tried to take a nap. As soon as Bella got up from the bed I opened my eyes and watched her look around with slight fear in her now grey eyes. I'm glad that there wasn't a mirror in this particular room because Bella seeing the changes in her would freak her out more than not.

She watched me while I watched her. She seemed happy to have a free look at me. I tried to read her mind and like when she was a baby I still couldn't even catch a glimpse or as much as static. She cocked her head; it reminded me of a little kid who couldn't figure out a simple question. I watched her watch me even when Dumbledore came in and started talking to her she still was looking at me from the corner of her eye.

Bella's POV:

This couldn't be happening. Dumbledore touched me when I was freaking out and still am. My life is worse now; I feel pain in my head like a brick wall which is now being destroyed. I could feel a pass out coming on. I guess Severus could tell because the last image was Severus leaning over me and I felt love like my dream.

I remember everything. When I passed out it wasn't because of shock or anything like that it was of the memories that Minerva put the oblivion spell on me. I don't know how I'm remembering considering this spell was designed to have those memories lost forever without fear of them coming back. I know a witch named Bellatrix Le-Strange is my mother and how powerful my heritage is. Because instead of one father I have two and my mother this Bellatrix witch loved both; so she cast a spell that her two lovers would only need one child. Sadly, for me I am that child.

One of my father's I have heard about is the reason I'm drawn to vampires, also known as cold ones. Edward reminded me in my subconscious of my vampire father. Edward never knew or else he wouldn't have been in the same state with me. Confusion and anger is what my father lives off of. For he is Aro one of the three kings that rule over the vampire world and his power is with one touch he can see all of your memories.

My second father makes me so confused for he is the complete opposite of my vampire father. Honest to, who-ever, I don't see how this is possible but I know for sure my father, is a sadist and a masochist. For I knew him his name makes me angry for he played with Charlie. My other father's name is Billy Black; also he was the alpha of his shape shifting wolf pack. Which means Jacob is my half-brother talk about shitty luck.

My bloodline is so strong that some would say if found out would be the most powerful person on the world. I have a strong witch bloodline which can probably be lead back to the powerful Slythren wizard. Aro's bloodline can date back to the beginning of this earth, probably. Billy's bloodline dates back to Egypt when the first alpha was born which means I would be the alpha of the wolf pack back in Forks. Shocking I don't know who is in the wolf pack but I feel sad and angry that I won't be there to protect them.

I remember Dumbledore taking me away from Bellatrix because Voldemort was abusing me physically and sexually. Dumbledore raised me because the only male figure who acted like a father to me was Voldemort and Dumbledore didn't want me to remember a father figure like you know who. Severus came a little later into my life. When Dumbledore wasn't around he talked to me and played with me. I loved him and I think that he didn't know. Minerva was like an overprotective aunt who wanted what was best for me and to have me happy all the time. I guess that is why she did the spell; I can understand her but it still makes me angry.

I remembered everything during the time I was passed out. All the times Minerva bottle fed me and when she would change me while buying me different toys. The hours Severus put in to talk to me and watch over me. The little things Dumbledore did to make my life interesting and fun.

I woke up in the same room but the difference was that no one was in the room this time. I went to the door that was locked the first time I woke up in this room and I barely touched the door when the doors swung open. There was Severus, my mate, looking at me with those beautiful charcoal eyes. He motioned with his head to follow him and I nodded to show that I knew what he was asking of me.

He led me down the hall and stopped at a statue of an eagle. The same one that I know for a fact that Dumbledore stay's up. What I remember was that Dumbledore use to bring me up the eagle at least three times a day to have me play with his phoenix; I can't remember the name of the phoenix though. Once he led me to Dumbledore's room he sat down on a cushioned chair and expected me to do the same; I did. I was just about ready to talk to Severus because I couldn't stand the silence anymore when he spoke up.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Severus asked. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't be sure what would happen especially with my dream as a memory. He looked at me expecting an answer, I guess. He looked like his patience was thinning but while he was starring I felt a finger probe around in my head or brain. It reminded me of when Edward was trying-, he was trying to read my mind.

"Stop that," I said. He looked shocked but then he put a mask over his eyes so I couldn't read them.

"Stop what?"

"You know what," he shook his head. He didn't look good playing dumb but he still looked hot as hot spice. "Stop trying to read my mind would be a good start," I stated.

"I'm not doing-."

I interrupted, "You know what I'm talking about so stop with the lying and be the man I know you to be." I threw my hand over my mouth, crap, I thought, now he knows I remember him somehow. I looked at him and knew he caught my mess up.

Severus stood up and looked me in the eye and said words that stabbed me in the heart, "Tell me what else you know and how!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Severus, do sit down so we can all figure out what's going on," Dumbledore snapped at him trying to keep the peace. Behind Dumbledore was Minerva walking to the seat next to Severus and when it looked like Dumbledore was going to start to speak Fawkes flew in. I couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face watching Fawkes because at this very moment he was my light in this, my darkness. As soon as Fawkes saw me he flew over and landed gracefully on my shoulder; he started to sing my song since I was a baby when I started petting him.

"Bella tell us what happened to have you pass out?" Minerva asked me while I just stared at Fawkes.

I sighed, "I guess Severus would know," Severus glared at me with malice but all I could think was the times he sat and watched me, "I remember." And just like that I could see all three thinking of ways to keep me out of this war that's upcoming. I couldn't stand it. "No."

Dumbledore looked up at me, "Bella we just-."

"No Albus, uncle, you messed up my life enough. I need to stay here and fight; don't you see I'm strong enough talented," I paused and looked around and then I realized that there was more than they were telling me. I first watched Minerva, she is good at hiding what is going on but never good enough when it came to me. Then I realized truly what was going on and I felt incredible anger rise, "Where anyone of you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Bella?" Dumbledore asked but I saw his wheels turning.

"Tell me that Voldemort is back!" I practically shrieked at him. I stood up and stalked over to Dumbledore with Fawkes making sure he wouldn't fall, leaned onto the desk and said, "If you even think about sending me off after oblivating me, I will go back to the person I was dating before I left." Of course this was a lie but I'm not a soul mate to a Slythren for nothing. By the looks on Severus's face I think that I won a free stay at Hogwarts.

"Who did you date," Severus asked calmly but I knew better than to think he was actually calm. Minerva looked like she wanted to intervene but with the glare of Severus she snapped her mouth shut; while I looked at Severus trying to think of a way to answer that would make him fight for me to stay here.

"It does not matter who I dated but what does matter is the fact that he will come back for me if I do not stay here." I raised one eyebrow when Severus's knuckles went from slight pale to deathly white. Dumbledore got that slight twinkle in his eye when he sees right through what little ploy you're trying to weave. All I could think was please don't stop this, I need to do this.

"She is not going back. If she says she remembers everything then we just put her into her fifth year. All we truly have to do is put the hat on her and then put a schedule together," Severus said jumping to his feet to start pacing. Dumbledore had that irritating little smile on his face.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Minerva asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to do this," Bella said as Dumbledore got up to get the sorting hat.

The sorting hat was placed on my head. _I remember you child, we use to talk for hours on hand but it seems like your some-what remember this._ I smiled, _I do remember but this time is not for just chatting the day away. This time is for me to be sorted into a house after some convincing. _If a hat could smile this one would probably be the first._ Yes but where to put you? Mate to a Slythren and sometimes are just as cunning as one. But what is this, dated a vampire, a cold one; that takes bravery just like the things you went through, good luck. _

The sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" I was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Minerva led me up to the Gryffindor common room considering the shock, Severus and Dumbledore still hasn't gotten over it. Minerva told me that I would have my schedule tonight and the welcoming feast was tomorrow evening. I know that I would most likely get my wand tomorrow morning but I'm not sure who or if someone is taking me. She, Minerva, said that I would have my own room because of the fact I had a soul mate.

The room had the normal red and gold but I wanted to change it. So, that was the first thing I did. I changed the colors to forest green, light grey and sea blue. The living room part had two couches that touched making it into the letter L, there was a table, bookshelves on all the walls and hard red wood floors. On the left hand side wall was a door that any cook would love; I was practically drooling over with all different foods. Walking through the kitchen led to my bedroom.

My bedroom had a queen size bed the covers and pillows all different shades of blue. There was a handcrafted night stand on the left side and on the right side was again another bookcase; I smiled at this because I knew that Severus reminded them of how much I loved to read. The walls were Slythren green and again I smiled, but on the ceiling it was enchanted to look like the night sky. On the right side there was a door that gave way to any girls dream bathroom.

That night I got my schedule with it being the basics and my two electives being ancient runes and arithmetic. It took me too long to fall asleep and then woke to early.

I got up after arguing on the things that can just tick you off and went into the bathroom to take a nice long bath. I should have known better that nothing weird or strange would happen. I looked into the mirror before the bath. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared not knowing what to do.

My body changed so much; first, before I looked normal, plain even, now, now I look like somebody who could be made into a goddess or is a goddess. My hair is lightly curled and wavy, the hair itself is coal black with light red and auburn highlights. My eye color is the sky with the shape still is doe shaped. My height is roughly five eight, five nine; breasts a size c cup now instead a b. Six pack, shapely thighs, slight muscles on arms, a runners legs and cherry clover lips. Tan skin from the wolf part, slight venom willed to my command from my vampire part and slight twinkle in my eyes from what I guess is my mother.

After the shock, the anger started to come for the fact neither, Severus or Minerva nor Albus told me or showed me or warned me about this. I walked out, threw on some black skinny jeans, blood red high heeled boots that went just below my knees. Matching set of black lace bra and thong, a tube tang top and black wizard robes.

I walked into the hall for breakfast and with my ever growing anger. What didn't help my anger was the first three people; Minerva, Albus and Severus all sitting side by side at the teacher's table with an empty seat next to Severus. I started thinking about the oblivating spell, the glamor while I was walking as calm as I could to the open seat. I just sat down when it clicked.

I looked at Dumbledore; him wearing purple wizard robes with pink pock-a-dots, trying to figure out if my suspicions are true. "Minerva and Severus, will take you to get your wand. Don't worry about the other school supplies, they will be in your room when you get back," Dumbledore said as soon as I started eating. I nodded just thinking about the things that have change in about twenty-four hours.

Once Severus, Minerva and I was done with our breakfast we went to the closest floo-network and headed to Diagon Alley without father a do. We all mostly kept quite; it did nothing to stop me from staring at Severus though, I just couldn't get over how handsome he was but I don't think he saw himself that way. As soon as we stepped into Olivandor's, Olivandor was right there greeting us just like everyone else except for the fact he looked like Dumbledore when he knew something.

The first wand was an ebony wood and dragon heart-string core wand; ended with turning Severus' robes light blue. This went on for another twelve wands when Olivandor started asking himself could it be, could it be. The three of us looked at each other and shrugged.

"This wand's core is a therasal's hair and the wood is whooping willow, the same one on Hogwarts' land, twelve inches," Olivandor said hand me the wand. I was about to speak because I didn't feel a thing when Slythren green and blood red sparks shot out of the tip. The green sparks made a beautiful snake while the red sparks made a wolf. I have never felt anything like this before it was like I found my own drug of choice.

Once I was able to pull myself away from the feeling, I saw the shocked look on Severus' face. He looked to say the least that heaven and hell made an agreement and never fought since while still keeping the peace. Minerva's face looked like all and any holidays has come early and peace has finally won. Olivandor's face held childhood glee and happiness.

"That will be seven gallons," Olivandor said with a pleased smile.

Back at Hogwarts, it was around eleven o'clock that Minerva split from Severus and me while he led me to his potions classroom. I sat to the closest chair that was close to Severus' desk and waited. Severus sat down and motioned for me to try the levation spell. I knew this was my only try at getting my answers.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's just it," I paused looking Severus in the eye, "I think there might be a magical block on my magic. You wouldn't happen to know if this is true or not?"

"I think that if this is so, Dumbledore probably did it, I had no clue," Severus looked at me and realized I don't truly believe him.

Severus' POV:

The shock of Bella being put in Gryffindor finally wore off when the wand that chose Bella again put me in shock. A therasal hair as a core for a wand, I never knew someone who had such a core and was truly able to control it. Then a branch from said whooping willow from Hogwarts, said to be very, very dangerous but also protective, protective of what no one truly know of what.

When I brought Bella to my classroom, I expected to teach her a little bit and see where she was at; what I didn't expect was that Bella was suspicious of having a magical block. What hurt though was when she didn't believe me when I said I have not a clue nor did anything with a magical block with her, I was brought back out of my mind when Dumbledore offered us a lemon drop. How could a lemon drop help anyone?

Bella was shaking with anger but her face was calm, "Dumbledore, did you put a magic block on me?" I looked to Dumbledore when I saw the sadness and curiosity his sea eyes.

Bella's POV:

I saw in his eyes that he did indeed put a magic block on me. I started shaking more with anger my hands balled and un-balled, "Take. It. Off. Of. Me. Now!" I said walking towards Dumbledore's desk. He sighed, and I knew something bad was about to sprout out of his mouth.

"Bella, the block, has to come off naturally or it could damage your core," Dumbledore replied. That is when I lost it, truly.

"You put a block on my magic, that can't be removed, it has to come of naturally and you expect me to take this lightly," I shrieked. My shaking continued to get worse because a magic block would also keep me from shifting into my wolf and my vampire inheritance. From the corner of my eye I saw Severus stand up from his seat and slowly move closer to me.

"Severus, back up; NOW!" Dumbledore yelled, jumping away from his desk and Severus also moved away just in time. I exploded, the magic block cracked more so than when my magic first leaked through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A magic block in the most, simplest form is a wall or a dome; this wall can be made out of bricks, but that means this person who cast it was an amateur at best. Another type of a wall is cement which suggests a pro, with Dumbledore the wall would be cement with no cracks once in place. For someone to destroy a magic block placed by Dumbledore would have to be someone close to the same amount of power of magic or more so than Dumbledore.

For some reason or another I was on my hands and knees. I remember shaking with anger, then a magic burst and somehow I ended up on my hands and knees. I tried to stand up but fell on my rump. Sitting I looked to Dumbledore and Severus, they were a good five feet away from me; I tried to talk to see what happened but all I heard was barking and yipping, I froze.

I looked down to find paws where my hands should be and I knew that somehow I shifted into my wolf. I couldn't help the grin that came onto my now k-9 face. I looked at Dumbledore first, his eyes held surprise and shock, I tilted my head to the side, why would he be shocked. I looked to Severus next; my wolf purred when I looked into his charcoal eyes, he held surprise in his eyes but what froze me was the slight fear in his eyes. I froze. My mate was afraid of me.

I whined and went on my stomach with my tail slightly wagging. I wiggled closer while keeping up the whining, tail wagging, crawling army style and got right up to his leg. I could practically see the smile that came onto Dumbledore's face.

Severus POV:

My back tightened automatically when I saw the wolf take over where Bella once was. I didn't know about the type of wolf shifter Bella was and I started to feel fear creep over; I wasn't paying attention until I heard a whine. My head snapped over to Bella's wolf. She went on her stomach, tail slightly wagging and kept whining. I wanted to go towards her but the fear held me in my place.

She started to army crawl towards me whining, tail wagging; from the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore smile a smile of pure kindness. I haven't seen a smile like that since Bella was a baby. I looked back down to see Bella rubbing next to my leg; it looked strange to see a wolf well over twelve feet long from the tip of the snout to the tip of the tail. Her height was at least nine feet tall and that was her relaxed.

Her wolf form was just as beautiful as her human form. Her wolf was skinny not from eating but from exercise. Her coloring was a mix between different shades of black, auburn, red and slight light green in the black when she moves. Her ears are pointed and her fur is between one to three inches. She is beautiful and very powerful.

I put my hand down to Bella; she nuzzled her head into my hand, she sounded like she purred which brought a slight, invisible smile to my face and I finally lost my fear while relaxing my muscles.

Bella's POV:

I felt my mate relax and that was when I also let myself relax. Dumbledore and Severus started to talk but I wasn't paying attention because when I relaxed that opened up my mind to the other wolves. When I started to hear slight chatter; it was too soft hear anything particular.

_When do you think Sam will step down as Alpha?_

_Don't know but with Emily pregnant I'm sure it will be soon. That means though Jacob,_ Jacob my half-brother, best friend, Alpha, I snorted,_ will have to take over as Alpha._

_Do you think he will step up as Alpha though Paul?_

_I don't think he will step up though, Jared._ I could hear both sigh and in my mind snorted,_ is that a new-_

_Who's there? _

I sighed, _yes I'm a new wolf._

_Hold up you're a girl? _Jared asked in his mind shaking his head. If what this new wolf is to be believed it would be the first girl to have shifted.

_Yes I'm a girl thanks for noticing._

_Who are you?_ I felt another wolf shift and connect with the pack mind.

I sighed again, I think Severus and Dumbledore noticed for now they are looking at me; I shook my head._ I'm Isabella, Bella, Jake's friend._

_Bella? _Jake asked in shock and in a small voice. Jake could see Bella smile in her mind.

_Yes Jake it's me. I have to shift back but I will talk to you tonight ok?_ I got three okay when I shut off the mind link and came back to my own mind. I looked up to see Dumbledore with my now repaired clothes, I nodded my head in thanks and both Severus and Dumbledore turned around.

I thought of my human form, I shifted and rushed to get my clothes on. That was when the depression started to set into my mind and my heart because I could never protect what was mine. I collapsed from the pain and whined. I saw Severus snap around but it was too late, I passed out.

Severus' POV:

Once Dumbledore and I both felt comfortable that Bella and her wolf wouldn't do anything Dumbledore and I both sat back down. Dumbledore still looked shocked that Bella was able to shift and I couldn't for-, she shouldn't have been able to shift with the magical block on her. I remember the history lesson Dumbledore told me about when I was around seventeen.

I looked up with surprise, shock, and worry, "She will be wanted the same or more so than Potter," I stated while risking a glance down to see Bella not hearing a word that I was saying.

Dumbledore nodded, "I know," he sighed while running his hands over his face, "I guess its small favors that Bella got sorted into Gryffindor." I looked at him questioning if he was insane. "It would have been worse if she was in Slythren," I nodded. Because no matter what I would have done to protect her would have been for not. "Once she shifts back into her human form I will give her, her schedule; good thing I made sure she had most of her classes with Harry and Hermione."

I heard a snort and looked down to Bella, she shook her head at us, letting us know to not ask until later. I looked back at Dumbledore as he repaired her clothes that were ripped when she turned; I looked back down to see Bella has come back. I turned around when Dumbledore handed her now fixed clothes.

Dumbledore and I stared at each other trying to figure the best plan of action to help protect Bella. I heard a whine, the same whine from Bella when she was in wolf form, this whine though sounded different; I whipped around to see Bella falling to the ground and she passed out. I caught her before she touched the ground.

I looked to Dumbledore, with my eyes demanding what happened, "She is supposed to be Alpha of her pack. My theory is that being away and knowing that she won't and can't see her pack is putting herself and her wolf through depression," Dumbledore answered my demand and I looked at Bella feeling my heart ache for the pain she must be going through. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. "I guess when she sees my surprise for her will put her in high spirits," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

I tilted my head to the side. Suddenly I understood and shook my head, meddling old fool, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bella's POV:

I shot straight up. I'm in my private rooms on my bed. Who brought me back here? Knowing Dumbledore he probably made it were my mate can come in without my pass-word, meddling old fool. My heart still aches but somehow I know the Hogwarts train will be coming very soon. I made a try to stand but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed the hand and started to twist when I was pulled against a hard chest. "Bella, calm down," Severus whispered into my ear; I tilted my head to the side to conform it was indeed Severus. I guess the meddling old fool suspicions where made correct.

"Sorry. That's part of myself and my wolf becoming one," not at all sorry, I replied. I felt his breathe on the shell of my ear as he gave a low chuckle, probably knowing I wasn't at all sorry, actually screw the probably, he knows I'm not sorry. Even though we haven't really been, well friends, he knows me to well; I leaned slightly against Severus' chest, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Will you tell me about your wolf and shifting?" he breathed. "We have an hour before we have to go to the great hall," proves how well he knows me with a slight roll of my eyes.

Severus' POV:

It was the first time that Bella leaned on me because she wanted to and wasn't passed out or sleeping. "I shift when I'm in an emotional up heave but once I master that part I can shift whenever I wish," Bella said leaning more heavily on myself. "My wolf could be considered something like my concisions. It takes about a week for my wolf and I to mend ourselves together when that happens I will develop over this week traits from my wolf so we can be one."

I smiled because her wolf already imprinted on me, "Once my wolf and I have settled my magic and myself will give the wolf qualities that my regular shifting would never have."

"Like what?" I asked when she went quiet. When she stayed quiet I knew something was wrong. I shifted myself and her to get a close up on her face. Her eyes held pain and slight depression; I wrapped my arms around her and just held her staying quiet.

Bella's POV at the Welcoming Feast:

I sat at the Gryffindor table when the doors open to let in the students in. I watched Slythren table first. I watched a blond haired boy walk over; that must be Severus' godson, while I was watching him he looked up. Teal grey eyes met my one sky colored eyes, I cocked my head to the side, and I shrugged. I watched as Raven-claw and Hufflepuff fill up calmly and quick.

I then watched my own table gather; I saw the trio come in. I had to agree with Severus' assumption on Ron, he did look a dunderhead; a slight smirk came onto my face when I thought that. Hermione though looked that if she tried a little bit with her looks she could be down-right beautiful; a plan was already forming in my mind with her, my smirk got bigger. Harry Potter looked to young but his eyes said he was too old. He probably just wanted to be left alone from the press, Voldemort, Dumbledore and well, just anyone else. I watched him sneak a peek at the blond who sat at Slythren; my plan for him was matchmaker, my smirk by the end was huge.

Severus looked at me and my smirk was still there; I could practically see him shaking his head with amusement. I saw the trio look my way with confusion in their eyes wondering all about me but I couldn't put my full attention into paying attention. The sorting ceremony flew by with me not catching a single thing. My mind came around when Dumbledore, uncle, stood up and took the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The forbidden forest to those who don't know is forbidden to all students," uncle said looking at identical twins with red hair when he said the last part. "Now we welcome a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolorous Umbridge-."

"Uhm-uhm," this toad woman wearing all pink fake coughed while interrupting uncle, which pressed a button that ticked me off in a wrong way. I heard a startled gasp made my eyes snap over to Harry; he looked like he was going to be sick but in his eyes showed recognition.

"She was at my trail."

"The ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts," Hermione replied staring at the toad in hidden disgust.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Headmaster and students," all students, even the Slythren house perfect at masks, looked at her weirdly. "The Ministry, the Minister and myself agree that Hogwarts has not have a rounded schooling in this subject, thank you Headmaster," the toad said sitting back down looking out with disgust written plainly on her face. I felt bad for my mate for having to sit so close to her.

"Thank you Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said trying to be sincere, I shook my head, "now we have some news. The first piece of news we welcome into Gryffindor Miss Isabella," he paused, eyes flickering over towards me, "Dumbledore," my jaw almost dropped. I locked my jaw but a small smile worked its way onto my lips. Dead silence rung through the hall before Gryffindor started to roar.

"Quiet," uncle's voice rung out. "The second piece of news is that we welcome some people who have volunteered to offer Hogwarts some protection. Gentlemen please come in," the doors to the great hall opened to reveal my pack, the La Push pack; and that was when I passed out for the second time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

For the time I woke up, I wanted to laugh for the fact I'm not one to pass out. One of the first things I realized was instead of being in my quarters I was in the hospital rooms. Second, I was surrounded by my pack, uncle, aunt, and my mate.

"She's awake," a witch said pushing through the crowed checking to make sure I am well.

"Bella," Jake asked coming slightly closer to my bed, "Professor Dumbledore told us everything," at this my eyes flickered to uncle and slightly tipped his head. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you really my half-sister?"

"Yes," I replied looking him in the eye. He dropped down to give me a huge hug squeezing me half to death, "Need to breathe Jake," he stopped immediately and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Everyone out she needs her rest," Madam Promphey said, "Out!"

That next day I got my schedule and a body guard.

_Schedule_

_Monday_

_Potions- double- 8am to 11am_

_Charms- single- 11:15am to 12:15pm_

_Lunch- 12:15pm to 1pm_

_Transfiguration- double- 1:15pm to 4:15pm_

_History of Magic- single- 4:30pm to 5:30pm_

_Dinner- 5:45pm to 6:30pm_

_Tuesday_

_Ancient Runes- single- 8am to 9am_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- double- 9:15am to 12pm_

_Lunch- 12:15pm to 1pm_

_Arthmitacy- double- 1:15pm to 4:15pm_

_Free period- single- 4:30pm to 5:30pm_

_Dinner- 5:45pm to 6:30pm_

_Wednesday_

_Free day_

_Thursday_

_Astronomy- double- 8am to 11am_

_History of Magic- single- 11:15am to 12pm_

_Lunch- 12:15pm to 1pm_

_Potions- double- 1:15pm to 4:15pm_

_Transfiguration- single- 4:30pm to 5:30pm_

_Dinner- 5:45pm to 6:30pm_

_Friday_

_Charms- double- 8am to 11am_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- single- 11:15am to 12pm_

_Lunch- 12:15pm to 1pm_

_Ancient Runes- double- 1:15pm to 4:15pm_

_Arthmitacy- single- 4:30pm to 5:30pm_

_Dinner- 5:45pm to 6:30pm_

Uncle must have been behind the body guard because who else would give me Jake as a body guard. Potions was my first class and everyone even uncle was looking at me weird because of the bounce in my step. As soon as I sat down with the golden trio the doors banged open and in strolled my-, Professor Snape. He barked out orders like uncle handing out his lemon drops.

We got to work. "I almost feel bad for Snape," Harry said as he tried and failed to make a passable potion.

"Why would you feel bad for the greasy git?" Ron asked not even trying with his potion and Professor Snape isn't a greasy git, just to the dunderheads.

"He had a… talk with Umbridge," Harry replied finally giving up on the potion. I looked over to Hermione and when she met my eyes I shook my head in wonderment, she gave me a small smile.

"I guess, I almost feel bad for Snape too."

"It's Professor Snape, Ron, Harry and stop being rude we have someone else sitting here with us too you know," Hermione said in a lecture tone. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hermione.'

"The pleasure is all mine, Dumbledore, Isabella Dumbledore but please call me Bella or else we might get off on the wrong foot," I replied. From the corner of my eye I saw Severus smirk.

"Harry, Harry Potter and this is my best mate Ron Weasley," Harry answered giving me an almost shy smile. It helps to be mated to a Slythren or else I might have missed the look Draco shot to Harry. My mind raced trying to figure out why on earth Draco and Harry aren't together; you could practically feel the sexual and awkward tension between these too.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, just Harry," the smile he gave was probably a first he ever gave because I didn't care that he was the one or the chosen one. Hermione and Ron looked shocked but they both gave me smiles for, I guess not assuming and saying he was just Harry.

When potions finally ended we gave Professor Snape our potions and left.

On my way to Charms, I was suddenly pushed into the wall. Someone holding me against the wall with an angry grip. I didn't cry out or whimpered all I did was relax my body and keep quiet. I knew my attacker was a male. I tilted my head slightly when I saw who was holding me, Draco Malfoy.

"Stay away from Potter, Dumbledore," Draco hissed out tightening his hold on me, pushing me harder into the wall.

"Draco let me go-."

"Or what you going to go running to your father," Draco sneered out. Where the hell was Jake, my bodyguard, when you need him? I couldn't fight back without giving myself away. "Stay away," and just like that Draco left as fast as he came. I slid down to the ground, knowing that I can't stay away.

Too bad I didn't remember the saying hindsight is foresight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The first week flew by. I was now considered one of the now revised golden quarter. Severus at first didn't know how to handle the fact that I was such friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron about. After we talked it threw he always had an invisible smirk when he saw us. Whenever uncle saw us his eyes twinkled more madly than ever.

Um-bitch has also made everyone and when I mean everyone, I mean everyone hate her. She truly is sucking the fun, magic and life out of Hogwarts. The professors avoid her like the plague.

I have also met the twins who I enjoy hanging out with. Luna Love-Good I absolutely adore like a little sister and she trusted me enough with her secret. She hides behind her mask of Loony for the fact her secret is that she is a Seer. Ginny, I don't get along with that well she just sends a bad vibe. Neville Longbottom is a sweet guy that needs to learn that it's okay to have a backbone.

I have also started back up my relationships with Aunt Minnie as I nicknamed her and Uncle Albus. I have also been working hard to first get a friendship going with Severus. We usually sit in his common room drinking, talking and or potions. I think I surprised Severus when I asked him to give me advanced potions but I'm glad that he did. Because of these extra lessons on Wednesday we both have, at least I think, a good friendship going.

Hermione the last couple of days has been bugging me about some simple changes with me becoming one with my wolf. I know soon that I will have to tell them the truth, to a certain level but it still scares me and that is why right now I'm with Severus nursing some Fire-Whiskey.

"Bella what's a matter?" Severus asked barely touching his glass. The room was mixes of, Slythren green, grass green, all different types of blues but mostly black. Two onyx, black, chairs that are leather, one leather Slythren green couch that is on the side of the seat I'm sitting in. Fire place sitting in front of the chairs, red oak coffee table between the seats and a rug in front of the couch that looks like waves crashing.

"Hermione suspects," I answered taking the last swig in my glass, refilling it and setting the bottle back on the coffee table. Severus looked straight in my eyes taking note of what has changed. "My reflexes are quicker, my whole body is stronger; when I get slightly ticked my eyes flicker back and forth between my blue, human, eyes to my wolf's color of eyes, dark grey, almost black. I also feel like I have a pack of cubs," Severus narrows his eyes.

"You also know who is in your second pack," Severus stated. He picked his own glass up now also nursing his own.

"Yes," he narrowed his eyes further and eyebrows forming a 'v', "Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins, Luna, Neville," I paused.

"One of them is me, yes?" Severus asked; I finished my drink and bowed my head. I heard him stand up but I still didn't lift my head. He kneeled in front of me and put a finger under my chin lifting my chin. He searched my eyes, "I don't mind being in your pack," he said softly taking away my fears. "You're not telling me one," he stated, I shivered, worried and scared.

He picked himself up and took my hand pulling me of the seat, sitting the both of us down on the couch. Pulling myself into his arms trying to tell me without words that he won't be upset or mad but I also knew he may or may not like it. I sighed, "The other one that I know of is… Draco Malfoy."

Severus froze, trapping me in his arms. He knows about what his godson did to me, actually that was one of the first things I told him. I tilted my head slightly to get a better look. Severus' face held shock, anger and one which confused me, distrustfulness. Was the last emotion directed at me?

Severus' POV:

My godson, for some reason or another is part of Bella's pack. The very same godson who threatened her. The same godson who has been bullying Bella. So many emotions raced threw me that I could barely keep up. Shock, how could the wolf see Draco as a cub in need? Anger because of him Bella will either have to put up with him or challenge him and both can end up very badly. Finally, distrustfulness, at Draco for he already wishes to see only pride on his father's face when he speaks about or looks at him.

Bella began to tug away but I couldn't unfreeze. "Severus," her beautiful mouth called out to me, "it is okay Severus, just calm down nothing is wrong with me I'm still here." She lifted one hand and put lightly on my face, like a fleeting feather. She lightly pulled my head down as she tipped her head up.

Bella's POV:

Centimeters apart, was still too far apart for me, so close my mind whispered.

The fireplace turned green and in popped Albus' head. I blushed full on when he did fake cough and hid my face in Severus' shoulder. He and I are probably thinking the very same thought at this moment, meddling, old, coot.

I'm so glad that today is Saturday. I thought about last night, blushing lightly, are we ever going to get our first kiss done without being interrupted? I walked closer to the black lake and sat down.

I looked down at the lake. Beautiful and dangerous was the first words that popped into my mind; it was very true for plenty of things. My mind went back to the issue at hand, what to do about Draco? When all of sudden the plan started to take form in my mind, I know exactly how to get Draco in the pack.

"Bella," Harry asked coming into view tilting his head next to me, I nodded, he dropped next to me. We both glanced at each other before looking out at the Black Lake. "What's on your mind Bella?" I looked at him trying to decide what I should tell him, Harry met my eyes and intertwined our hand. Pulling me slightly towards him, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Whatever you tell me I won't tell anyone unless you say otherwise."

"You know how everyone looks at you because you're the chosen one, promise me, that you won't look at me any different," I asked Harry looking out at the lake.

"I promise you I won't," Harry said kissing my forehead again as I put silencing and notice me not, spells and charms up. "Does this have something to do with that Jake guy?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what Jake is?" Harry shook his head in a negative. "You know what an animagus is, yes?" he nodded in positive. "You know what a werewolf is?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Harry nodded again, in positive. "All the guys that Albus introduced at the welcoming feast are Shifters."

"What are Shifters?" Harry asked, confused.

"Shifters are big wolves that can shift anytime of the day."

"Why mention this?" Harry asked looking me in the eyes.

"Because I am the Alpha of these Shifters," I said watching as Harry eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"That's why you've been on edge," Harry stated once he got over his shock, "also why your appearance has slightly changed."

"Yes," I said hoping that somehow he won't ask.

"Why did you ask me about werewolves then?" and of course he asks.

"You know that werewolves have only one mate, right?" he nodded before he got a glazed look in his eyes and then snapped his head down to me to look me in the eyes. "Yes, we have one mate too. We call it imprinting because it's no longer gravity holding us down to earth, it's that one person."

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked trying to wrap his mind around all this information that someone he sees as his bigger sister, is telling him.

"Yes," I said nodding my head a little bit, not looking Harry in the eye anymore.

"Who?"

"Professor," Harry looks at me, "Severus Snape."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Tears still ran down my face. It was night with the moon high, stars twinkling like lost lovers and I still sat where Harry and I sat. As soon as the words that Severus is my mate left my mouth, Harry froze, he didn't look at me nor talk to me and he snapped up and just walked away. That hurt more than if he yelled or tried to hit me. I never left the spot where Harry abandoned and this is where I sit here now. Crying to the moon and stars not knowing if I will have the golden trio as friends and pack come morning.

I didn't realize the whole time from when I talked to Harry till now, that a pack member watched and listened.

Draco's POV:

The shock of what I heard come from Dumbledore's mouth froze me. I understood the undercurrent of why Dumbledore asked if Potter knew about animagus and werewolves. The werewolf part though is what caught my attention. I flashed back to a lesson that my godfather taught. Werewolves have a basic pack that is for protection but can become like family but some werewolves have a separate pack of cubs that need help with some adult help.

Is that why Dumbledore always hang around the golden trio? Why she always hung with Loony, Neville and the twins? Is that why she protected them like-, she protected those people like her own cubs. One of the adults though in that pack is my godfather and the fact he's tried to keep his distance. It's because she told her mate also known of my godfather.

The shock and anger was nothing I felt when Dumbledore cried quietly. I didn't know what happened but when I saw that I wanted to go over there and lift her up. She is supposed to be the strong one.

I shook my head, were did that last thought come from? I shook my head and just watched her cry till night and later. I heard her whisper something that made my world tilt, "First Draco, now Harry. Of course it's the two who are stubborn and like each other." My heart beat faster and flipped, stomach tightening, Harry actually liked me and Dumbledore knows.

Bella's POV:

A branch snapped sounding of a gunshot made me, snapping my own head up. I froze when I saw who it was, it was Draco Malfoy. Draco pulled out his wand and before I knew what happened I was bound but he left my wand on myself.

"Is what you said true?" Draco asked me keeping his wand pointed at me, "Is it true?" he yelled at me looking nothing like his pureblood self. Draco was hurting, my wolf whined coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know-."

"What you said to Ha- Potter!" he looked scared and mad. I wanted my mate with me because his godson was hurting, my cub. _I'll be there_, was that Severus? _Yes it's me. Where are you? _

_At the edge of the black lake._

_I'll be right there. _Draco looked like he was holding back his anger, "Tell me!"

"What is there to tell, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked in his dark voice that emanated a purr like sound, behind Draco. Draco twirled around to see his godfather as he looked at the surrounding scene which held a ton of problems. Severus gazed at me with an answer that might push or pull Draco closer to me or further away. "Let's take this to my office," all Draco could do was stare, wide eye, "Now!"

The walk was as dead silent. No one spoke and the only noise that said that we were there was that of shuffling shoes. The time it took to actually get to Severus' classroom felt to be hours of pent up anger and worry but in reality only took ten, fifteen minutes max. Severus opened the door to his office and swept his hand to indicate to go into the room. After Draco and I sat down Severus leaned on the opposite side of us on the wall. He nodded his head towards me to show that I now have the show and no one can listen in.

"Do you know-?"

"I wasn't talking to you Dumbledore!" as the first sound came out of Draco's mouth Severus moved behind his godson and at the end of his sentence Severus slapped Draco upside his head. "Sev-."

"You will let her speak and explain, Draco," Severus said in a soft whisper but it echoed loud enough in his office for me to also hear. Draco looked to his godfather wide eyed; not having a single clue on why he was letting Dumbledore do anything for that matter. "It will be explained," Severus answered the question that was circling his godson's mind.

I nodded my head in thanks, "You heard everything I told Harry," Severus' head snapped up now piecing together the pieces.

"Is it true?" Draco asked but not looking at me but at Severus.

"What is true?" Severus asked not knowing what I told Harry and what Draco overheard.

"Are you Dumbledore's mate?" Severus looked at me and I bowed my head.

"Yes, Draco, Bella is my mate," Severus said looking Draco in the making sure that he understood.

Draco's POV:

What Dumbledore said was true. What she said to Harry was most likely true too. Everything I knew was falling in around me. One question though stayed in my mind.

As I came out of my mind to ask the question I saw Severus leaning over Dumbledore whispering what I guess is comforting words. I heard some muggleborns talking about the Twilight Zone and right now I felt like I was in that. "What did you mean when you said first myself then Potter?" I asked not quite sure if I wanted the answer to my own question.

Bella's POV:

I didn't want to answer because I didn't know if Draco believed me or not. Severus tipped his head always answering what I didn't want to ask out loud. "You know how werewolves have some kind of pack even if they are pure human?" at this Draco nodded. "I have a pack that already is together because we are protectors. I have a second pack," at this I pause but Severus puts his hand back on my shoulder for the silent support that I need.

Before I could speak again Draco spoke, "I'm part of this second pack; same as Harry." I could tell Draco was getting angry but before I could defuse the situation, "You knew and never told me!" he said looking at my mate. And before either of us could do anything he stormed out of my mate's office slamming the door.

My wolf and I cried out. Two of my second pack didn't want to be a part of my pack. I cried out, howled and screamed as tears leaked from my eyes; I could also see Severus' heart breaking for me while also shedding tears for me but I was too far gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Draco's POV:

I sat in a clove wondering if I made the right choice. No one knows what I have had to go through. My father has to pretend to not care for my mom and I; one of the things is the fact in public aka death eaters he… hits or crucio. Once said death eaters leave he tries to help but the back and forth causing me to have bouts of anger. For I have no one to talk to; tear tracks still stain my face.

Then the fact that I like Potter. If anyone found out and told the dark lord I would be dead. The funny part is that he would probably make my father kill me. He wouldn't though which would also get him killed or he would kill me but after wards want to kill himself. The depression would make him unpredictable and unstable and that in itself is dangerous.

Now the fact that the one person who I could talk to has pretty much vanished. I don't know if he is on Voldemort's side or the Headmaster Dumbledore's side. My godfather, Severus, knows more of my secrets than anyone else. But now he is mated to Dumbledore's daughter.

I truly don't know what to do any more as I stare at the wand pointed at me. I'm scarred. Tears now leaked out and I did nothing to stop them.

Harry's POV:

I made a promise and I didn't know what said promise implied. Severus Snape mate to someone I see as an older sister. The shock, I guess, is still in my system because I felt anger at Bella but more than that I felt scared for her; what if that slimy git hurts her. After I left Bella I just wandered aimlessly hoping that something would present itself to me, to help.

I wondered what would have happened if I had told her the truth. The truth that I was going to tell her. I'm abused at the Dursleys. They hit, degrade, whip, push, kick, no food, chores that no way could get done during the day and so much more. I hold a glamor on twenty-four/seven hoping without telling that someone will notice and not push me away.

These thoughts always circle my mind. I could probably get Owls on all of my subjects but because of the Dursleys I don't know if I could. One mistake was that I got one hundred percent on a test when Dudley got an F; they beat me so badly that I still have scars from. I sigh, running a hand through my untamable hair.

I looked up finally realizing that hours have passed and I'm lost. I sighed picking a direction and started walking down realizing I am in Slythren area. I freeze listening intently because I could have sworn I heard someone sobbing. Beginning to walk again and I heard it.

I followed the sobbing sound as it got louder, louder and louder until I was over the sound. I peeked into the classroom and found someone hunched over. I could tell it was he and he has been crying for a while; I was about to leave the person but in the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned slightly and saw it… a wand. This person was going to take his life and that is when the saving people complex kicked in.

As silent as I could I walked over to the person seeing that said person was Malfoy. My heart went out for him but I was confused. Why would he want to take his life? I tilted my head like a confused puppy who didn't understand why it didn't get the treat.

I went in front of Malfoy; kneeling but not touching letting him know that I was there. I saw him stiffen but I didn't move an inch. I raised my hand slowly like one would do to a scared and corned animal; lowering the wand when my hand touched his. As soon as I removed the wand and set it down he threw himself at me wrapping me in a bear hug and in started the sobs followed by the tears.

I couldn't do anything but my heart and mind said to comfort him so I wrapped my own arms around him and rubbed his back comfortingly. Crystalized tears blinded my eyes as I started rocking back and forth while I had a flashback.

_Harry's Flashback:_

_Darkness shined on the webs of my friends, the spider. Not moving, trying hard not to flinch and just watched as more shadows moved in to my cupboard. I couldn't think for the pain was dealt with on my back and I had at least one rib, crunched. I wanted to grab the razor blade that was hidden under a loose floorboard under my bed. Sweat rolled down my forehead making me want to shiver but I held back._

_Finally after inching with a snail's pace, I reached the blade. Taking it and putting on my painted canvas some call skin, I pressed down. Eyes dizzy, I passed out before I could do anymore._

Harry's POV:

Coming out of my flashback I could see Mal- Draco calming down and his sobs were quiet as well. I asked quietly, "M- Draco do you want to talk about it?"

Draco's POV:

For the first time in my life someone was truly able to comfort me without hidden agendas. I could care less that someone I love from a far is comforting me. It lifted my heart, cleared my mind of depressing thoughts and triggered my ever growing love for him.

I heard Harry ask if I wanted to talk; I wanted to say yes or nod my head but instead I felt frozen. Harry I think figured this out for he started back up on the rocking and soothing sounds trying to show me that it was okay. I whispered very softly, "Yes."

"I won't force you to talk-," Harry couldn't say anymore because I crashed my lips to his.

Harry's POV:

"I won't force you to talk-," I was cut off. My mind blanked for a few seconds has I realized that Draco was kissing me. As soon as I got over that fact I felt Draco's fear and that he was pulling away. I wrapped my fingers in his soft locks pulling him gently back down with room if he wanted to pull away. Our lips met, lights like fireworks went off behind my closed eyes and I soon took control of the kiss; hoping that this, whatever this was, didn't stop.

A door banged opened. We jumped a part but got tangled with Draco sitting on me with our lips connected. We pulled away to find the one person I didn't want to see at the moment… Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Severus' POV:

I knew why Draco left. I knew he was angry but was also confused and scared. The difference though is instead of feeling scared, I was hurt; dealing with the fact of protecting my mate and being a spy for roughly eighteen years. The anger left me after a couple years after saying goodbye to Isabella all those years ago. Hope filled my chest that once Draco calm down he would forgive me.

My mind kept wandering and no matter what I tried it would just walk out the back door. In the corner of my eye I saw a toad dressed in neon pink, yuck. "Severus what are you doing out? It is not your night to patrol," the ugly thing screeched like a dyeing cat. Why are, all the ministry officials, target me?

"I thought I heard a brat out of bed," I growled out. _Bella be careful Professor Umbridge is out and warn the other two. _I stared a head trying very hard not to look at the pink toad because if I do I will be practicing some of my own spells on it.

_The three of us just found a perfect spot and try not to kill Um-bitch. _Growling lowly in my throat, thinking of all the ways to teach her respect; _I personally like the spanking one in your classroom,_ Bella.

Bella's POV:

Draco and Harry froze watching me and I froze realizing that finally they might realize the fact that both of them are mates. _Bella be careful Professor Umbidge is out and warn the other two. _I practically screamed in frustration. I walked over to the two and grabbed them, pulling them along thinking that we need a place to hide. Harry and Draco were complaining when a door popped into existence. Swinging the door open and throwing everyone in and closed the door.

I pointed my index finger at them to give me a minute. _The three of us just found perfect spot and try not to kill Um-bitch. _Next thing I know I'm seeing myself in a bedroom tied to posts, flash and then in the potion classroom, me bent over the table with me being spanked by Severus and then another flash and I'm in the Slythren common room on my knees chocking on Severus's cock. Holly shit I think sending to Severus, _I personally like the spanking one in your classroom._

Once I finally get a hold on myself I tell Harry and Draco that Um-bitch is out and that we should probably stay hidden in here.

"Here's the better question what is this place?" Draco asked finally sitting on one of the couches.

"I think I've heard of this place," Harry said looking around before sitting on the same couch as Draco. "DOBBY!" Draco and I both jump before giving Harry the evil eye, "sorry."

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" Dobby asked staring star-struck at Harry as Harry blushes a little. I looked over to Draco and smirked a Slythren proud smirk, Draco shook his head rolling his eyes.

Draco's POV:

I felt like I was with family around Harr-Potter and Dumbledore. Were there was no expectations, no need to put a pureblood fool of a mask up and can actually relax without fear of hidden intentions that would hurt me more than benefit, help, me. "Dobby!" I jump a few inches out of my seat; being snapped back into reality, I give H-Harry the evil eye, "sorry."

I look over and see a lovely blush rising on Harry making me want to see how far that blush went. Looking over to Isa-Dumbledore, I did a double take she was wearing a smirk worthy of a Slythren. Hearing Harry starting to speak to Dobby I looked toward them, "Dobby do you know the name of this room?"

"Of course Harry Potter all the Hogwarts elves know of this room," I looked at Dobby, "it's the Come and Go room. I think I heard some people a while ago say this is the Room of Requirement." I looked at Dumbledore waiting, from the corner of my eye I saw Har-Harry doing the same.

Bella's POV:

My mind spun in all different directions when I heard that but one question stayed, "Dobby if this is the Room of Requirement then that means anything within reason would appear?"

"Of course Miss Chaos Wolf," Dobby popped away before I could say anything about the new nickname I apparently have.

"What did Dobby mean by Chaos Wolf?" Harry asked with narrowing eyes. Holy shit I-, "OH-MY-GOD!" he screamed. "You're the one you has been pranking Um-bitch," I thought I saw Draco's eyes widen in shock.

"That was you?" Draco assumed. I nodded my head slowly waiting for the next thing to happen, shit I jinxed it I thought as the door banged open with momentum. My Severus, aw I like the sound of that, Severus smirked at me before closing the door, fuck he heard, he nodded, well then.

Severus's POV:

I finally lost the toad in pink that calls herself a woman. A door appeared in front of me I swung it opened to see Isabella on a chair looking my way and Harry and Draco on a love seat; wonder if they realized that yet._ My Severus, aw I like the sound of that,_ I threw a smirk at her before shutting the door and using any and all locking and silencing charms I knew, _fuck he heard,_ I nodded. I picked Isabella up before sitting down on the chair and sitting her in my lap.

"Severus we have guests," Isabella hissed at me with a look that add on to her sentence, you dunderhead.

"To bad," I said easily making myself comfortable, "you three also have to stay here till tomorrow because Professor Um-bitch is patrolling," Harry and Draco spat out their water when they heard Professor say the part about Umbridge. Isabella started to laugh so hard I had to wrap my arm around her midsection to keep her from falling over, Harry and Draco looked at each other before Harry pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Once Bella got herself under control she spoke up, "I know you guys have a lot of questions," they both gave her a glare that should have put her six feet under, "so… ask away. Nothing we talk about here will be repeated, wolf's honor," Bella said crossing her heart with a k9 grin. I just hope the fights that I see in the near future don't kill.

Bella's POV:

Not a lot of people know that, us, wolves have an issue with staying on track like any other k9, I thought about this and shit what the fuck did I get myself into. I looked to Severus he shook his head at me, bastard._ I heard that,_ he said in my mind before I was bombarded with images of Severus and me. One snogging, one biting my neck, another of him teasing me, I squirmed a little, one with a BDSM theme of dom/sub, another making love; these images just kept coming when finally they stopped leaving me so horny.

"How on earth does that happen?" I looked toward Draco who asked the question, "It's like you speak in each other's minds and the like."

"Your correct," Severus replied before I could say anything, I smacked him lightly on his arm.

"That explains all the times you get this hazy look in your eye-," Harry's mouth dropped open, "oh EW." Draco looked at Harry not getting it at all, I buried my head into Severus's clothes blushing a color that resembled Gryffindor to a T.

"Oh," he looked at us, I felt Severus's chest shake like a minor earth quake with his laughter, "OH," Draco looked mildly sick. I couldn't help but dig it in a little more and gave Severus a kiss, when Severus licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and who am I to deny. Severus let his tongue stroke and play with mine before air was absolutely needed, a string of saliva hung between us.

"Was that like that little fantasy you wanted?" I questioned him loud enough to have Harry and Draco hear.

"Better," Severus gave me one last peck, "little minx."

I pretended to faint and said, "You know me so well." I finally looked at the other two and I burst into uncontrollable laughter followed with Severus's chuckles.

"Bastards," Harry said with a heavy blush that resembled a cherry. Draco nodded along with what Harry said, agreeing.

"I couldn't resist," Harry stuck his tongue out at me, "you could have just asked," Harry's tongue went in so fast that you didn't really know if it was out at all. Draco burst into laughter while falling off the love seat after seeing Harry's face. I didn't need to look up to know that Severus has a small smile on his face at hearing Draco being so carefree.

Finally Harry's blush went down with Draco's laughter stopped and together they asked a question that would make things very difficult if answered to fast or even bluntly. "Is what you said true?"

"Um, what…" I stuttered feeling butterflies flap their wings in my stomach. Severus rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

Draco shifted in his seat looking at Harry from the corner of his eye. "The part about Draco and I being in a pack with you. Is it true?" Harry asked not seeing Draco get a heated look in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Who else is in this pack?" Draco asked not pushing what he overheard.

I looked Severus in the eye, he tilted his head telling me to just spit it out. "Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Severus, you Draco, you Harry and myself. I think though that we might have a few other members of the pack that I don't know about," I answered smoothly. "Any other questions?" I inquired.

"What… did you mean by first myself then Harry?" Draco questioned pinning me with a stare that even if I tried it would be impossible.

"Wait, when did Bella say that?" Harry pushed himself into the conversation.

"After you left, it was a while after," Draco said looking quickly at Harry before the storm held me with no freedom. "Now Bella answer," Severus glared at Draco daring him to be impolite, "the question," Draco said more softly.

"I… um," I paused to look Severus in the eye, _what do I do? _I asked Severus in my mind.

_Tell them the truth,_ he paused to look at Harry and Draco who seemed to drift closer and closer together._ Describe it, describe what will happen if they reject the bond but also the pleasure having someone there for you,_ Severus looked at me warmth filled me and I felt like the only person who could be loved like this.

"Please… let me get every thing… out before you… worry," I said stuttering along, forcing this warning out before taking a shallow breath. "The people in my, our pack have a specific trait," I paused taking a long breath in from the mouth and out through my nose.

"What kind of traits?" Harry asked with Draco looking on with a thoughtful expression.

"People like Shifters, Veelas, Werewolves ectra," Draco's head snaps up looking at me with understanding. I look Draco in his eyes with the main question in my eyes Draco tipped his head to tell me that I can tell Harry. "Draco is half Veela which means he does have a mate," I pointedly looked Harry in the eyes as I spoke, "Draco's mate is you Harry."

"What-what."

"Also Harry because of you being bitten by the basilisk and then having Fawkes cry on the wound it is a safe bet that you will have a creature inheritance along with having at least two animagus forms."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. *looks around guilty* Any how I hope you like this chapter. Also, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight just Severus.**

Sister comes in the room and sees this._ No you don't so tell the people that... NOW! *pulls out her gun*_

**I don't own Severus just in my best dreams. *Runs out the door with my sister running after me screaming***

Chapter 12:

Harry's POV:

I looked over to Draco thinking that have liked him since 2nd year but could I handle him as a mate. Wait, "Who would be the Dom?" I whispered but with how unnaturally quiet it was made the question sound like it echoed in the room.

"Neither you or Draco will know until you come into your inheritance comes in," Severus replied looking me in the eyes then going to do the same with Draco.

"Oh," I said lamely not knowing how to feel. I looked over to Draco just in time to see his face fall; he thinks I won't accept him, knowing this made a pit appear in my stomach. I looked over to Bella and Severus but staring Bella in the eyes. She stared back at me before jerking her head towards Draco, I got the message loud and clear. I scooted to Draco before mumbling just loud enough for him to hear, "I accept you either way."

Draco's POV:

I heard Harry scoot over and then heard him mumble out, "I accept you either way." My face froze in shock, did I just hear that right? My head inched up while my eyes flickered over and over Harry's still form. I could hear his breathing accelerating to the point of the beginnings of a panic attack. My heart stung knowing that I caused this state before I realized what I was doing my arm circled around Harry's shoulders pulling him into my side.

I put my chin on Harry's head then softly whispered into his ear, "I know." I felt Harry give a small smile creating a soaring hummingbird of my heart.

Bella's POV:

A smile appeared on my face watching two of my cubs become one whole, to say I am proud is an understatement. I can't be more-happy for those two, I simply stated to Severus through the mind link, staring into his eyes.

Severus gave me an invisible smirk before replying, me too. Whatever happens between those two nothing could break them a part. I gave a slight nod before a table popped into existence with food and drinks making us all realize how hungry we are. After we ate we all sat down not knowing what to do.

I noticed Harry seemed to start sweating and fidgeting. My eyes widen at the signs.

Harry's POV:

Ever since I found out that I was Draco's mate I started feeling a kind of itch that I couldn't explain. As time passed I started sweating, labored breathing and started to become dizzy. I saw Bella's eyes widen. Draco turned and saw me and started talking or yelling at Severus but all I could hear was my own projection of snow from a T.V. My skin felt like someone took a blowtorch to it. I don't know if I was screaming or not.

I was moved from the couch onto the floor and Bella and Severus left the room. Draco put my head on his lap after getting comfortable, he ran his fingers through my hair. Pain racked up my spine before something started to tickle my mind.

Mate, this is my mate, need to submit. I whimpered tilting my neck into a submissive position. Mate's eyes darkened and I knew instinctively that his creature was coming out.

Draco's POV:

Many people didn't know that I went into an early inheritance so I knew something was wrong immediately that Harry was going into his inheritance at this very moment. I sat on the floor pulling Harry's head onto my lap wishing I could take away some of his pain. Harry whimpered causing my Veela to come out slightly wanting to show him that he was safe but then Harry moved his neck showing his submissiveness. The Veela showed its true nature by immediately pulling the tantalizing neck forward and bit down hard enough to draw a good amount of blood.

The Veela knew that it was too early to try and complete the bond but knew that his little mate wouldn't, mind showing off that he was taken. His little mate yelped but let out a soft breathy moan when the Veela licked up the excess blood. The Veela slowly disappeared allowing Draco to come back to the-for front.

I looked down at the-, my mark with a soft smile but I knew that Harry's transformation was not yet complete.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't help but keep glancing at the door, my pup was in there, in pain. "He will be ok Isabella," Severus murmured into my ear licking the shell. My breathing faltered, I knew he was trying to take my mind off of what was happening. He was succeeding. "Of course I am," he breathed out, "I always succeed when I put my mind to it."

I chuckled softly, "I know," I said turning around on his lap so I could face him. I stared at him in the eyes noticing how dark they have become, "Kiss me."

Severus smirked at me before coating his words in a layer of sarcasm, "As you order My Lady." Pulling my head down to his lips in a demanding kiss. I immediately submitted myself to him with a small smile in happiness.

Before things could get further Draco barged in looking frightened and very pale, "I need your help," before running back to Harry. I looked to Severus and he nodded his head to me. Why wasn't he coming?

Running into the room I froze; Harry screamed. Harry looked to have the body of a basilisk and the wings of a phoenix, his transformation was complete. Draco started transforming too. In a couple of seconds his Veela form showed up. Draco grew to the size of six, eight in height, blond hair grew to his lower back and the darkest shade of grey wings sprouted out from his back. I backed out shutting the door knowing this would end in a battle to show dominance and submissiveness.

It was already too late for me I started to transform too. My k9s elongated to about six inches with them dripping with cold one's venom and my body shifted into my wolf form. The only thought running through my mind was that I hope I don't hurt Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back and swinging. Fair warning this chapter is mostly smut with hints of BDSM if you don't like it skip it. Otherwise I don't own Twilight or HP. OH, also fair warning this is the end of the build up for this story. This Ch is the end of Part 1. **

Ch 13

Inheritance structure is different than anything could be. Inheritance has five parts, the first part being is a magical boost intake of about half of your original core. The second part being is should you have a creature inheritance it would happen next with any steps for your creature inheritance. The third part is a small thing but huge for you in later life; it's a life force.

Life force is a magical safe vault span for wizards and witches of which can be added or subtracted. Such as an, if you are a dark wizard/witch and is surrounded by dark magic and or you have used it would add to your life force and so on and so forth. Many normal wizards and witches don't know about the life force but creatures do and high powered wizards and witches.

The forth part of the inheritance is to find a mate and bond. The bond is a more dynamic then it sounds. First you have to accept that you have a mate. Second, is the fact you have to have sex in your human form and then your animal form; one issue though if you don't have sex almost right after your animal will become snapping and so on until taking over completely and the only way to go back to human is have sex in your animal form. Thirdly, you have to do a magical exchange. A magical exchange is where the two allow their magic two touch the other and intertwine. When this is done you would a mind and magical connection. The fifth part is simplistic, all you have to do is become married to your mate and be blessed by magic.

Severus's POV:

Something was wrong. Whether it be from my years of spy or trusting my instincts I knew that my creature side had to come out. My creature is that of the magical version of vampires. When my creature comes out my eyes blow wide with my eye color till there is no whites and my pupils become a cat like. My hair grows to my shoulder blades, my canines elongate and my finger nails become small knives. Also we keep our minds but they merge with the vampire side.

Pulling in a long deep breath my nose picked up the smell of Bella's wolf but with something else mixed in. My creature side growled wanting to pick her up and have his way with her. She barreled out like a demon and my creature side new that she needed to be brought to submission. Crouching, with her doing the same, we circled each other before pouncing.

The fight was as dirty as they come; biting; clawing; punching; kicking; and so on. I ducked while twisting out of her teeth and paw while delivering a round a-house-kick, catching her on her side. This went on for another five minutes when my creature got pissed with her for not submitting. Sweeping out my foot I got all of her legs when I pushed her down with me over top of her and bit her neck hard enough to draw blood.

She moved her neck so that she was in a submissive pose. I knew instinctually that to get her back to her normal self that he would have to make love to her but he worried. What ifs ran through his mind taking his breath with nerves before she whined; that brought me back to the present and looking down at her the, what ifs vanished. She was now all human except for her canines and my nails had finally receded.

Severus kissed her demanding, punishingly that made Bella's toes curl in pleasure. Severus nipped at Bella's lip demanding entrance when she opened her lips his tongue rushed into a dance with hers. Lust hung heavily in the air as he pinned Bella's arms down with one of his strong hands that teased her with his thumb. His other hand held Bella's cheek before running down her neck as his mouth chased after it.

Bella whined in frustration as she lifted her hips up trying and failing to get some friction but each time she tried Severus would pull away. Squirming, she moaned out as he found a pleasure spot where her neck connects to her shoulders. She felt Severus smirk before he bit down hard enough to draw blood before lapping the sweet coppery taste of blood.

Severus whispered a spell that had Bella's shirt and bra removed along with his robes and his undershirt before pushing his upper body to hers. Bella half moaned, half whimpered in pleasure. Severus's tongue played with Bella's earlobe before he whispered another spell that tied her hands with silk ties.

Goosebumps appeared as Bella tested the ties, moaning in pleasure as the soft fabric rubbed against her wrists. Then she realized that the ties had tightened causing her pleasure to spike and she moaned in satisfaction. Severus's eyes, was pure onyx as he stared down at Bella tied and at his mercy.

Severus's mouth went to Bella's pebbled nipples and suck one in, twirling it with his tongue as he played with her other nipple with his hand. Bella groaned and whimpered in pure agony for she just wanted more but words escaped her. She mewed when with a pop Severus let go of her nipple to torture/play with her other one.

Severus hummed, watching from his curtain of black hair as Bella got so worked up. His eyes darkened even more, as she moaned out his name before he let go of the now abused nipples that are as hard as stone. Teasingly he drifted his hands down to her hips before slowly pulling down her pants. Bella growled before she froze and looked up.

"Hmm," Severus hummed before wordlessly and wand-less, spelled her pants and underwear away. Quick as a flash he slammed two fingers in her vagina, causing Bella to yell in the perfect sync of pleasure and pain. Severus let his thumb rub her clit feeling how wet she is.

Bella groaned pushing down as Severus played with her body like he would when inventing a new potion. She thought that the pleasure couldn't go higher. She was wrong. Severus brought his mouth down and lapped at her cunt and lips before pushing his tongue into the tight heat. He started pumping. In and out; in and out; in and out; and with each thrust Bella moaned.

Severus took his tongue out before leaning into her ear and whispered, "Cum, Bella, cum for me." That was her undoing and the pleasure exploded and she saw white for a few seconds. Severus new his voice was like melted chocolate and used it to his advantage. As she was coming Severus kept pumping his two fingers in and out while rubbing her clit.

When Bella came around her pleasure came back ten-fold and Severus was able to add another finger without her knowing. Severus whispered the spell and it spelled away his pants and boxers leaving his nine inch cock out in the open. Bella's mouth filled with saliva as she watched the hard cock say I'm here.

Severus lubed up his cock and whispered a spell that lubed up her pussy. Severus knew that this was Bella's first time and wanted her to be in very little pain. "I love you Bella," Severus whispered and right before he entered he heard her say the same.

Bella thought the pain was like a bad pinch that slowly turned to being sore and then the pleasure came like a storm and wouldn't leave. Bella moaned when Severus hit a pleasure spot having her see white with stars.

Thrusting, into the warm cavern made Severus bite his lower lip, to stop him from coming, at that moment. When he heard Bella moan he sped up and started talking. Knowing that something Bella would enjoy would be dirty talk.

"You enjoy this don't you?" he asked her and stilled when she didn't reply right away.

Bella whimpered when he stilled before replying, "Yes, I enjoy this sir."

Severus growled when he heard her calling him sir. "Good girl," he slammed right into her pleasure spot sending her higher. "You love the fact that our creatures are purring and you love the fact that I'm pounding into your greedy pussy. You just can't get enough," Bella's pussy squirted out her juices with each word Severus said.

"Your close, aren't you?" Severus said in that voice that could melt steel but sounded as silky as melted chocolate. Bella nodded; it was the only way to reply. "You want to cum don't you?" Severus didn't pause long enough for Bella to reply. "But you won't cum until I tell you to," Severus punctured his words with a thrust. Bella whimpered.

"You've always been a dirty slut. Wanting me to take you how ever I please and you would take it wouldn't you? Your pussy agrees with me." Severus was getting close he could feel it and could feel how close Bella is.

"You want to cum and you will," as Severus distracted her he summoned some wooden clamps and with swiftness put them on her nipples. Bella groaned/whimpered out but more juices squirted from her pussy making Severus smirk.

Thrusting hard and fast, Severus kept hitting Bella's pleasure spot with both of them very close. "Cum for me my good little slut," and that was all Bella needed and brought Severus over the edge too.

Both of them came around about the same time. Whispers of love passed between the two and it was easy and simple. It was just too bad that neither saw what would happen next.

**End of Part 1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Hell and Dark Wizards are the Same Thing**

_**Hello, my darlings. I hope you have enjoyed the journey this far and enjoy what is to come. As a quick reminder I do not own HP nor Twilight. Have fun.**_

Ch 14

Waking up to a beautiful woman is amazing. Waking up to the dark mark is not a good way to wake up to. Waking up to a call from someone you trust to tell you a dark secret is a terrible way.

Bella's POV:

"WHAT!" Bella screamed right into Dumbledore's face.

"Please, tell me it isn't true Albus," Minerva pleaded quietly looking just as stricken as the rest of us. It was quiet for a few moments with the only sounds coming from outside Albus's office where Harry and Draco waited.

Albus looked down not knowing what to way. "How could you just keep quiet? Or better yet how could you make us and the wizarding world, believe that it was the Dark Lord who killed?" Severus snarled out.

Everyone in the room could feel the weight that used to be able to ignore come crashing onto their shoulders. Bella took a ragged breath before being the voice of truth, "We need to tell Harry and Draco."

"Draco can't be trusted."

"He's known to spill secrets," Albus and Minerva talked over each other but Severus and Bella heard what both of them said as clear as day.

Before either could go on, Bella growled stopping all talk, "He's Harry's mate and neither of you have a say in it, especially you Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked crestfallen for as long as he could remember Bella always called him Albus.

Bella walked swiftly to the door and opened it catching Harry and Draco kissing… again. "There is something you both need to hear," and by the looks of it Harry and Draco knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Harry's POV:

Entering Dumbledore's office and seeing the Headmaster, two Professors and Bella made Harry see how bad whatever it is they are going to say actually is. Harry could also tell that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did not approve of Draco being here made Harry tense and stand in front of Draco ready to fight if necessary. Harry could see from the corner of his eye Bella and Severus smirking at the two by the desk.

"Well," Draco said slowly as if talking to an unruly child, "why are we here?" By the looks of it the only one who would tell them the truth is Bella.

"Dumbledore," Bella snarled briefly at Dumbledore before turning to her two cubs and her eyes softened, "has lied to us all. The recent killings beside Cedric wasn't by," here she paused for a moment, "Tom."

"What?!" Harry screeched looking wild at that moment. Harry turned to Draco and briefly explained who Tom is. "Then who has been responsible?"

"You know how there was a warning to be cautious of an older man about Dumbledore's age and they wouldn't explain why," Bella waited till Harry nodded. "Turns out this is one of Dumbledore's… acquaintance."

"Acquaintance?" Harry asked softly while watching every buddy's emotions but the most telling was from the Headmaster's.

"Turns out Grindewald wasn't killed; he was in prison," Bella said now with shoulders hunched.

"Grindewald was the Dark Lord before Voldemort, right?" Harry asked and then Bella nodded.

"The warning was because Grindewald escaped from prison and the killings are also because of him and Dumbledore knew."

Harry felt any color from his body drain away. Two Dark Lords loose and the wizarding world was not ready for this.

"And Dumbledore plans to join with one of them so we and I mean the wizarding world have a chance at survival."

This can't be happening and he could tell that Bella was as much against this idea as him. All Harry could think though, was that we are screwed.


End file.
